


Ghosts and Avengers

by samstoleaburger



Series: Actor and Hunter [8]
Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Arguing, Banter, Conventions, Established Relationship, Inappropriate Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 14:05:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5873302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samstoleaburger/pseuds/samstoleaburger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Can someone tell me, <i>again</i>, why ghosts suddenly took to haunting conventions?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ghosts and Avengers

**Author's Note:**

> Before you get into this, let it be known that Dean's dressed up as Hawkeye and Jensen's dressed as Captain America. Long story (kinda-sorta), just go with it.

"Can someone tell me, _again_ , why ghosts suddenly took to haunting conventions?"  
  
"Dunno. Maybe it's some pervert that's more into sneaking into the ladies' restroom than actually haunting the place."  
  
"Not gonna to argue with you there. I don't condone it, but I can see why it's hard to pass up."  
  
"Dean..."  
  
"Hey, it's a compliment."  
  
"I said 'ladies,' not men."  
  
"What? I can't help it. Your ass looks great."  
  
"Y'know, I can call Sam and ask him to help you look while I keep Jared company - don't give me that look. I know you won't let me go off on my own."  
  
Dean frowned, knowing that what he said wasn't a total lie. Jensen could very well take the ghost out if he really wanted, and, Hell, even Jared could. Kind of came with having hunters as boyfriends and doing a show based on the hunter life. The Winchesters' lives to be specific. Although it was a tad inaccurate. Something Dean had taken the pleasure of pointing out when he and Jensen finally sat down to watch it. Also something Jensen took the pleasure of (literally and figuratively) shutting Dean up about not even halfway through the first season.  
  
Still. Even if Jensen knew what to do, it's not like Dean could just let him go on his merry little way and do it. That wasn't the man's job. It was Dean's, and, well, it just so happened to be where Jensen and Jared were going for a convention.  
  
Total coincidence a damn spirit was messing with the vendors and hurting some of the people attending. Oddly enough, it was only targeting Marvel cosplayers. Hence their outfits for the day. Why Marvel? Dean had no idea, but people are crazy and you can never truly understand crazy.  
  
That was his conclusion anyway.  
  
Dean lolled his head to the side then rolled it back as he heaved a sigh. "C'mon, Jensen, you know I can't let you."  
  
"Because I'm ' _not a hunter_ ,' right?"  
  
"Now when ya say it like that -"  
  
"Dean, now would be a good time to shut up. In case you forgot, I helped you get in. I can just as easily have security toss your ass outside."  
  
Okay... Jensen was beyond peeved and, honestly, Dean didn't feel like risking getting thrown outside and his boyfriend actually going through hunting by himself. Knowing him, Jensen would do it and then Dean would only know the gritty details once he pried Sam from Jared. With a crowbar most likely.  
  
Scrubbing his face with both hands, Dean groaned and squeezed his eyes shut. This is not how he saw today going. Aside from the added bonus of Jensen wearing a skintight suit that hugged his figure just right. That, that right there, was a nice, very, very lovely bonus. Not to mention the outfit added emphasis to the muscle his boyfriend had gained after a few years of being on Supernatural and from their sparring sessions.  
  
Again: the tension right now wasn't something he'd foreseen and thanks to his big mouth, Jensen was pissed and was ignoring him.  
  
Not like Dean was dumb enough to try and fix what he'd said with something that would only make his situation _worse_. You never poke a bear again once it's bristling. Ever. Even if said bear is one attractive sonuvabitch and is normally carefree about most things.  
  
They walked in absolute silence, not a single peep nor had a single glance been exchanged. Which sucked because Dean was kind of hoping they could 'geek out' together as they waited for the ghost to make a move. Or attack either of them (Dean was crossing his fingers and hoping it'd be him instead of Jensen). If it chose instead to cause a ruckus where Sam and Jared were? Fine by him. That just meant that his brother could deal with it and Dean could spend more quality time with his boyfriend.  
  
However, that no longer seemed to be plausible. Not after the topic of Jensen hunting alone came up. Funny how it was still a sour topic, even after all these years.  
  
Fuck it. If he got thrown out then that was on him and Dean wouldn't pitch a fit over it. "You know why I don't want you to hunt alone, right?"  
  
Jensen turned his attention away from a vendor that had been trying to coax him over with Avengers merchandise, his face twisted up in a mixture of annoyance and contemplation. He knew. Really, he did. It's not like Jensen hadn't worried himself sick over Dean being gone for months on end or when Dean was too out of it to call him.  
  
"That's different. It's a ghost, not some demon." His shoulders slumped, losing the fight in him slightly. Jensen's temper began to slowly simmer down as he was reminded of why Dean was adamant against Jensen taking this up. "And it's not like I'm saying I'm going to quit acting and join you on the road."  
  
"Sure as Hell hope you won't. You'd have a lot of disappointed fangirls."  
  
"Dean, don't be an ass-"  
  
"And boys. I know. Don't forget about the guys wishing they had your ass."  
  
"Dean..."  
  
"But they can't have it 'cause that fine piece of perfection is _all_ mine."  
  
Sometimes Jensen wondered just why he was in love with this man.  
  
They continued meandering through the aisles, Dean stopping at times to see what a vendor had to offer and Jensen would eventually end up dragging him away. Occasionally they would be stopped by other cosplayers asking to take pictures of them. Something Dean took full advantage of, much to Jensen's dismay. Of course, he knew Dean was doing this to blend in instead of being stiff and on constant alert for the ghost.  
  
Speaking of the ghost, it seemed to be taking its sweet time in revealing itself.  
  
After a couple hours of weaving through the crowd, they then found out when Dean's cell phone went off and saw that Sam and Jared had taken care of the poltergeist.  
  
"Of course _Iron Man and Thor_ get all the action." Dean clicked his tongue before he tossed a saucy look in Jensen's direction. "So, Cap, what're your orders?"  
  
He heaved a sigh as he rolled his eyes. "Don't push it, Dean."  
  
"I see that smile! C'mon, admit it! That was funny!"


End file.
